


В середине февраля

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: — И почему мы не можем ссориться из-за каких-нибудь обычных вещей, из-за которых обычно ссорятся парочки? Не из-за падающих зимой космических кораблей, люков и кнопок, я имею в виду.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 6





	В середине февраля

— Знаешь, в чём корень половины наших и просто твоих проблем? В том, что тебе _действительно_ стоит перестать нажимать на все кнопки, которые ты видишь, дорогой.

Доктор сел, потирая ушибленное при падении плечо, и посмотрел наверх, где высоко виднелся открытый люк такого же дурацкого круглого зала, в котором сейчас находились они. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на вырвавшийся изо рта пар. Здесь, в нижних каютах, было в разы холоднее, чем наверху. Первым делом вспомнилось, что звуковую отвёртку он «на секундочку» отдал Эми.

— И пробовать хоть иногда прислушиваться ко мне, — тем временем продолжала Ривер, прожигая взглядом его спину, — а не притворяться мистером-я-всё-знаю. По крайней мере, моя идея была гораздо лучше, это был хотя бы план.

— Да, «сидеть и ничего не делать»! — тут же возмутился Доктор, молниеносно оборачиваясь и взмахивая руками.

— Посидеть и подумать! А не ломиться в промёрзшие коридоры рухнувшего корабля, Доктор!

— А я не просил тебя за мной лезть!

— Можно подумать, это я хотела попасть в, судя по морозу, самую середину февраля!

Ривер решительно поднялась, отвернулась и направилась проверять двери в комнате, не глядя на молодую версию мужа. Вздохнув и смахнув пыль с плеча, Доктор тоже поднялся и стал по очереди тянуть тяжёлые металлические двери на себя. Ни одна не поддавалась, и ему оставалось лишь прожигать их взглядом.

— Думаю, Понды скоро вытащат нас, — решил хотя бы использовать единственный козырь он.

— Да, они ведь явно будут поумнее некоторых, кто путает восток и запад и не может читать карты.

— Грубо!

— Я так и собиралась.

Доктор обиженно надулся и решил не разговаривать с Ривер вообще.

Понды остались в другой части корабля, когда один из переходов обвалился, разделив их. Тем не менее, Доктор был уверен, что части обязательно должны соединяться между собой, так что рано или поздно Эми и Рори найдут их. Главное, дотянуть до того момента. А корабль-то был, честно говоря, огромный…

После прикосновения к ледяным ручкам дверей пальцы совсем оледенели. Доктор потёр ладони одну о другую, чтобы хоть как-то согреть их, при этом усиленно стараясь не смотреть на Ривер, которая уже подошла ближе. Скрестив руки, она остановилась рядом с Доктором, потом потянулась к карманам пальто, которое предусмотрительно захватила с собой, едва увидев пейзаж за дверями. Доктору тогда пришлось подождать всю компанию, потому что Понды и Ривер быстро затерялись в гардеробе, а когда появились, то таймлорд был абсолютно очарован. И дело было не в одетой в короткую ярко-красную шубку и чёрные брюки Эми, сразу привлекающей внимание, а в Ривер с её бежевым пальто, рассыпавшимися по плечам кудряшками, простыми джинсами и высокими сапогами.

Наверху что-то заскрипело, и Доктор шагнул к стенке, рефлекторно потянув за собой Ривер.

— Кто там? — позвал он, щурясь и вглядываясь в просвет наверху.

— Наверное, металл проседает, — успокаивающе прошептала Ривер, сама находя его руку и двигаясь ещё ближе к стене. — Или это воздух в трубах.

Доктор не ожидал, что что-то может быть холоднее его собственных рук, но пальцы Ривер, крепко сжимающие его запястье, его быстро переубедили. Поборов желание отскочить на метр и поискать в пустой комнате святой водички — как может живой, обычный человек иметь _настолько_ холодные руки — он обхватил обеими руками ладонь Ривер, вздрагивая от холода. Она вздрогнула уже от неожиданности, с удивлением посмотрев на него.

— Когда ты успела так замёрзнуть?

Ривер пожала плечами, и Доктор, прислонившись плечом к стенке, попытался согреть хотя бы одну её ладонь своим дыханием, аккуратно растирая её пальцами.

— Мы больше не в ссоре? — снова заговорил он.

— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — буркнула Ривер, но вполне доброжелательно.

Доктор вздохнул:

— И почему мы не можем ссориться из-за каких-нибудь обычных вещей, из-за которых обычно ссорятся парочки? Ну, знаешь, кто-то вдруг поцарапал машину…

— Это была бы не я, — перебила Ривер, фыркнув.

— …или, например, кто-то разбил лучшую чашку из коллекции, или устроил беспорядок в комнате.

— Опять не я, — засмеялась Ривер, прижимаясь ближе и подхватывая: — Или кто-то собирался на встречу около часа.

— Тоже не ты, — уверенно заявил Доктор.

— Ты не поверишь, сладкий, но я могу ужасно долго собираться. Просто ты предпочитаешь скорее опаздывать, чем прилетать пораньше.

Доктор категорически покачал головой:

— Ты бы видела, как долго я выбирал эту бабочку. Понд была готова убить меня!

— Зато мне нравится, — хихикнула Ривер, отпуская ладонь Доктора, чтобы поправить бабочку, и улыбаясь её обладателю. — А кто бы положил в чай больше сахара, чем надо?

— Ты пьёшь с двумя ложками, — тут же отреагировал Доктор. — И чёрный.

— Верно, — одобрила Ривер. — Не думала, что ты уже знаешь.

Доктор пожал плечами, обнимая её за талию. Ривер спрятала ладонь в кармане и расслабленно наклонила голову назад, опираясь на руку мужа.

— Ты вообще не прикасаешься к чаю, если тот не сладкий, — припомнила она. — Ложек пять сахара.

Доктор радостно щёлкнул Ривер по носу и кивнул, и она рассмеялась:

— Вот видишь, нам остаётся ругаться только из-за рухнувших кораблей. И слишком привлекательных для твоего мозга ярких кнопок. И твоего топографического кретинизма… А для тебя уже был тот раз, когда…

— Перестань, — тоже засмеялся Доктор, для порядка принимая оскорблённый вид. Успокоившись, признал: — Но ты права. Мы, видимо, слишком хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы ссориться по бытовым причинам.

— Ты ещё даже не знаешь, кто я, — подловила его Ривер, всё же отводя взгляд и пряча довольную улыбку.

— Я имел в виду не это, и ты знаешь.

Ривер вскинула голову, собираясь наградить Доктора поцелуем, как вдруг им помешал скрежет открывающейся двери.

— Они тут, Эми! — довольно прокричал Рори, наблюдая, как Доктор быстро отстраняется от Ривер, а та снисходительно улыбается ему, а потом пригласительно машет рукой. _Боже_ , тут такой мороз, но Доктор, кажется, начинает краснеть от одного взгляда в сторону — на смеющиеся глаза Ривер.

Эми врывается в комнату ураганом, оценивающе смотрит на дыру в потолке и обзывает обоих идиотами. Ривер возмущённо охает, пока Доктор радостно соглашается и сжимает подругу в объятьях.

Но ведь в День святого Валентина влюблённым позволительно побыть идиотами, даже если оба не смотрели на календарь, верно?


End file.
